Unseen Troubles
by TechnoOrganicGirl101
Summary: When a young femme bot is captured and mutated its up to her to find a way to escape. But she can't do it alone. So she finds a friend on the way, and together they escape to a distant planet, were later on they will meet old friends, allies, and a long lost love. She will help her future sparkmate get through depression, all while helping him discover a talent no one new he had.
1. AN Sorry

In some chapters in some places you might find that it says Darknight instead of Nightglide. Please notice that that is just some mistakes. I changed her name because I think that it fits better that Darknight. Again sorry for the confusion.


	2. Chapter 1: Science Expiriment

**_(A/N) the first couple chapters of this story are horrible. Believe me, I know. But it gets better after chapter three I PROMISE. please, if you don't like this chapter, skip over to chapter four and it will get better._**

(Darknight POV)

Pain. That was all I could feel when a mysterious liquid substance was inserted into me. Pain. Metal plates shifting around my body to form a new appearance. Pain. I suffered like this for what seemed like hours before my body finally stopped shifting around.

Slowly I rebooted my optics. Dark, cell, warship, captured, cybertron, Megatron, Optimus, Optimus. How will I get out of my cell to assist him? After some time my optics started to adjust to the dark. From what I saw, I was no longer in a dark cell.

I remembered my necklace and quickly my hand went to see if it was still in its place around my neck. Thankfully it was. Why Megatron did not take it away is a mystery but I could care less. 'At least I still had a small part of their sparks' I thought. Let me explain, I have - or had, two brothers. Primus and Unicron. Before their final battle they gave a small fraction of their sparks to me, so now I have two crystals, one blue, and one purple hanging from my neck on a silver wire. I did not get an opportunity to say goodbye when my elder brother, Unicron, was defeated by my younger brother, Primus, and the thirteen primes. Sure, Unicron was evil, and he deserved to lose, but that doesn't make me love him or miss him any less.

Strangely, I could see everything in the dark, as if it were day. I thought about it and then it hit me. The liquid. The liquid Shockwave inserted into me. I looked at my servos, only to find that they were black instead of silver and know had talons. I froze. Talons? Quickly I examined the wings on my back.

Instead of being angel-like wings on my back there were now dragon wings. What have they done to me?! I touched my helm and found some kind of strange shapes on my helm.(btw, if you don't know what the weird shapes on 'my' head look like search up how to train your dragon: toothless and look at the black ear like thingies on his head) Before I could find out more I heard faint steps and my "ears" suddenly perked up.'so that is what they are for, nice long distance hearing plus awesome eyesight' I thought. It doesn't seem to bad. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying the change? There has GOT to be a catch. Just then, the door opened revealing Megatron along with some vehicons. The vehicons seemed like they were carrying something heavy.

"Ah, Rising Dawn, your awake. How good it feels to see that you survived our little science project," he said with a villainous smirk that stretched across his faceplate.

I looked up with optics full of hatred. Oh, how I wanted to rub that smirk right off his face!

Then the vehicons threw the something that they were carrying inside the cell I was in. I looked at the shape. It was big. It looked like a Predacon. Although those have been extinct for thousands of eons.

"Meet your cellmate and the cause of your new appearance, a techno-fury. When I found this techno-fury I knew I just had to experiment. What if I take some of your CNA(cybertronian DNA) and put it into her and took some of her CNA and put it into you. Turns out now she has some of your abilities and you have some of hers. We will be checking up on you once every day unless we need to take you to experiment with you or something else. Have fun meeting your new cellmate I will be back."

After they left I hurried over to the techno-fury. She was fully black without a part that was another color. The only thing that was not black were her optics. They were silver. I saw that she was beaten up pretty bad, so I decided to heal her to cease the pain. I put my hands on her chest and concentrated easily a black and silver light appeared out of my hand and went into the techno-furies chest healing some small cuts. Another one came and did the same. Then another, and another, and another. Soon there was black with silver light all around the room.

Within minutes the techno-fury was healed and started to wake up a bit. She looked around before noticing me sitting next to her. She growled so I put my hands up to show her I was not a threat. She calmed down. I reached out my hand and let her sniff it. When she was done she let me pet her. At first, she did not react but as I rubbed her helm slowly she started to lean into the touch and purring. After a while, I stopped and let her shakily stand up on her legs. She slowly walked over to where I was sitting. She laid down right next to me with her head on my knees. She fell into recharge and I soon followed knowing this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 ** _(A/N) if you do not like this fic sorry, this is my first story ever plz don't be too harsh with the comments thx._**

 ** _-Till all are one_**


	3. Chapter 2: A new friendship

(Night glide POV)

I wake up slowly from recharge and yawn. As soon as I opened my optics I was met with the gloominess of the cell. I look around. So this really was no dream. This was for real. I was actually mutated, and there was a techno-fury recharging on my lap.

The door suddenly opens and Megatron walks in bringing a small cube of energon for me and a larger one for the techno-fury.

"Ah I see you are awake, you and that beast look like your getting along quite well. Here's your daily meal next time there might be a smaller serve." with that he left leaving the cubes on the floor.

I decided to wait until my tecno-furry friend was awake to get the cubes. So I just sat there thinking of a way to escape from this scrapheap of a fortress.

:{time skip}:

My friend slowly woke up and lifted her head so her silver optics met mine. She licked my chin a little and I giggled in a childlike way and rubbed her helm. She leaned into the touch and purred.

That's when I heard a rumbling noise. I looked at her and immediately knew what was wrong. She was hungry. I stood up from position stretching a bit as I walked over to where the cubes were. I picked them up.

I gave the larger cube to my tecno-furry friend. That's when I asked her.

"Hey, do you have a name?" she looked at me like I was speaking alien. I took that as a no."is it okay if I call you Night Flight?" I asked, she pondered for a moment before licking me a little. I took that sight as a yes.

"I have a plan that we can use to escape, you in?" she nodded. Quickly explaining my plan to her she started to try to teach me what things I could do now that I have some of her CNA. After that I teach her how to transform into a smaller or bigger version of herself.

:{ time skip after they mastered their new powers(about a week or two)}:

"Alright Flight once we do this there is no turning back. Remember the main plan. We bust out of here, first find my swords and then go find where the long range escape pods are. Then you turn small enough to fit into my hand so we don't use more than one pod. Got it?" she nodded yes.

I concentrated and formed two silver plasma blasts in my servos and fire them at the wall. It didn't stand a chance. Quickly we made our way to the weaponry.

There were a lot of weapons there but I found my swords quickly and we were out of there minutes later.

We met a group of vehicons on the way and disposed of them quickly. Flight blasts, I swipe with my swords and in seconds their as good as scrap. We quickly made our way to the long range escape pods. We did not meet much trouble on the way there.

As soon as we entered I punched in a planet were I know that one of my brothers is at and just as I was about to get in I heard a roar of pain and quickly panicked 'that sounded like Flight' I quickly ran in the direction the roar came from and what I saw imprinted in my mind for eons to com.

There was Night Flight, on the floor, bleeding energon because of a large hole on her back right in between her wings.

And the worst part, Megatron was standing there looking really proud of himself with energon on his sword, Night Flights energon.

Anger ran through me. Swiftly I charged at Megatron yelling"YOU STUPID GLITCH! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" I connected the two swords at the handles. A silver wire appeared connecting the two sharp edges of the swords to make a bow. I pulled back on the string and quickly an silver arrow formed I aimed and shot it at Megatron. He moved out of the way but not in time. The arrow pierced right through his arm that was holding the sword, making it useless to use without agonizing pain. I disconnected the handles on my bow making it two swords again and slashed at Megatron. He ducked and I slashed again. This time leaving a mark right across his chest. I then kicked him away.

Putting away my swords I ran up to Flight and quickly healed her, but not fully for there was little time for escape. She transformed into a small version of herself and I put her in my hand carefully.

I ran with her to the escape pod quickly opening it. I pushed the button that launched us and we fell into stasis while flying to our destination. Earth.

 ** _(A/N) Now I know I posted this on the same day as my first chapter but plz support me and don't think that I will update every day I was just bored so hope you guys read and you will like this story. thx until next time._**


	4. Chapter 3: A whole new world

(Unknown POV)

"General Bryce, sir, our trackers found a object with a very powerful signal heading towards Earth at a fast pace. What do we do?" " We wait to see if it crashes down to earth, and then if it will we will track it and find it." said General Bryce.

(Nightglide POV)

I hit the ground. HARD. The stasis pod skidded for a bit before stoping. I tried to open it from the inside but could not. I shoved and pushed and blasted. No luck. So I decided to wait for a miracle.

(Unknown POV)

"Sir, the object landed in a deep forest not far from Jasper, Nevada. Do we investigate?" asked a soldier. "Yes. It might be a weapon of mass destruction, lets go immediately." "Yes sir."

(Nightglide POV)

After what seemed like forever I heard the sounds of engines. The engines woke Night Flight up. She stirred a bit until finally opening her optics. We heard voices and then saw that the entrance to the pod was being opened. Once it opened completely we jumped out. and were surrounded by tiny organic creatures that were everywhere.

I quickly scanned one of them and was surrounded by blinding light seconds later I was a creature just like them, but my "ears", wings, and talons remained the same. Quickly Night Flight followed my lead but instead of scanning a human she scanned a vehicle that was nearby. She was small enough to transform into it.

Quickly I hoped onto her, and she rode away from all the organic creatures. We rode into the forest and they did not follow our thought I heard yelling as I got farther away from it all I onlined my navigation system and set course to the deepest part of the forest that no one could reach.


	5. Chapter 4: I dislike school

:{ time skip 5 years(Autobots on earth already)}:

I finally was able to inform into a school in Jasper, Nevada. I wanted to seem normal even though I was far from it. I was wearing black jeans with a black hoodie and a black helmet.

I was riding top speed into the parking lot. I suddenly sharply turned and hit the brakes making me stop on one wheel of Night Flight(in motorcycle form) turning 360 degrees around in the air before landing on the other wheel.

The whole school fell silent and watched as I got of Night Flight and took off my helmet. I knew I was now the center of attention especially with my silver hair and how my body looked. I always attracted unneeded attention and I could tell that this school was full of perverts. I ignored everyone as I walked past. I put on my hoodie to hide my long silver hair and put on sunglasses to hide my black eyes.

Even with my hair and eyes hidden I still attracted attention. Too much attention for me to be comfortable. Using my long range hearing I zoomed in on conversations.

"OMG, who is she?"

" Why is she here?"

"She's cool."

"I like her"

All of these comments were directed towards me, along with hatred, pervertedness, and other feelings.

I walked to the office to get my schedule. "Good morning, sir," I said to the headmaster of the school. "Ah you must be Dawn Rising, nice name by the way, here to pick up your schedule I presume" "Indeed, sir" "Alright then, here you go" I thanked the headmaster and exited his office.

As I was collecting my things from my locker I saw a kid with red glasses and spiky hair get shoved around by a group of older kids. They took his backpack and glasses and started pushing him around. I could not stand bullying and quickly stood up for him. "Hey boys," I said and they turned to me"Stop shoving the poor kid around," I said in my commando tone. "And why should we?" asked a kid with red hair, obviously the leader "because you do not want to be there when I am mad. Especially if I am mad at you," I said as I took off my sunglasses to reveal my black eyes.

If looks could kill then all those bullies would be lying on the floor a bloody mess by now because of a glare that I sent their way. The leader decided to attack me and tried to punch me. I caught the punch easily and quickly twisted his hand behind his back. "Call of your little squad and I might consider letting you. . . off the hook," I said. The rest of the crew gave the glasses and backpack to me, not wanting to test my levels of restraints.

I returned the glasses and bag to its owner. "What's your name?" I ask."Rafael, but my friends call me Raf," he answered. I smiled"My name is Dawn, Dawn Rising. Its a pleasure to meet you, Raf." "S-same here," he said. "What do you have first thing?" I ask. "English," he says."Me too, mind showing me the way?" I ask "Sure thing," he says, walking in the direction of what I presumed to be the English classroom.

We walk in and the entire class goes silent. Raf goes to sit in a particular spot while I just stand there, scanning the entire room. My eyes meet the teachers and I smile. "Hello, my name is Dawn. I'm a new student." I say. "Of course, give me a minute," says the teacher picking up a paper from her desk and scanning through it. "Ah yes, Dawn Rising. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Ms. Hills" she says. "The pleasure is all mine ma'am," I say, walking over and shaking her hand. She smiles and tells me to sit wherever I want. A couple boys volunteer for me to sit with them but I politely ignore them and sit in the very front of the class.

After English, I had math and was forced to sit to the bully from earlier. He kept glaring at me but I ignored him. After math, I had science. I was introduced to the class just like I was introduced in English and math earlier that day. The teacher told me to sit wherever I want and I ended up sitting next to a raven-haired kid. Finally, it was lunch.

I went to my locker to put away my things from science and was met with a friendly smile that belonged to none other than Raf. "Hey, you want to sit with me and my friends during lunch?" "Well considering I don't have any other places to sit, sure why not," I answered. "Great! Follow me," he said

We went to the cafeteria and got our lunches. Well, Raf got his lunch. Since I did not need to eat human food I just got my swell water bottle, that contained energon instead of water and began to drink it. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" he asks. "Nah, I'm not hungry." I answered.

I followed Raf to a table with two kids at it. A girl with two ponytails pink on the edges and the raven-haired kid that I sat next to in science.

While we were walking towards the table we became the center of attention. Well, I became the center of attention. Everyone was closely watching me and where I was going. I sat down next to Raf at the table with two other students.

"Hey guys, this is Dawn. She is the new girl, saved me from Vince and his squad." He said to the two teens at the table. "Weren't you the one who did that awesome trick on the cool motorcycle?" Asked the girl with pink headlights. "Yes, that was me, what's your name?" I said "The name is Miko and this is Jack, so... do you like the school so far? What school did you go to before? Are you from Jasper, Nevada? Where did you come from? How did you learn to ride a motorcycle so well? Can you teach me? Jack has a motorcycle, can you teach him? Why did you help Raf? Do you li-" I held up my hand to interrupt her" Yes, I was homeschooled, no, far away, had lots of practice, probably not, and I don't think so. As for why I helped Raf if there are two things in this world that I hate most of all are bullies, and friends that turn on you and become quite deceptive." I answered all of her questions.

She looked at me with shiny eyes. "Thanks for answering, most people would just run away screaming by the time I get to question #5. Wait, what do you mean by friends that turn on you and become quite deceptive?" "I mean that in the past I had a couple friends who, quite literally, stabbed me in the back when my back is turned. One of my close ones, who is now the leader of the squad."

The three children looked at each other and then Jack asks. "What did they call themselves? I mean, did they have a name?" "Well, they called themselves-" I was interrupted when the bell rang indicating lunch has ended. That's what I call perfect timing." Well sorry to cut this short but I gotta go to my next class. See ya." I told them and hurried to my next class.

During my next class, which was social studies, I wondered why Jack, Miko, and Raf were tense during our conversation. It was like they knew that I knew something important that was meant to keep a secret. Something big. Quite possibly something about the Autobots. I would have to ask them about that later I guess.

The next classes went by quickly and before I knew it, the bell had rung indicating school was over for today. I quickly collected my things and left. I headed straight to my locker ignoring anyone and everyone who I came across. I took all of my things out of my locker and headed to the exit.

Once I was out of the school I saw that Night Flight disappeared from the parking lot. 'Guess she went out for a fly, it does get boring to just stand in one spot for the whole day. I'll wait for her under that tree over there.' I thought.

I walked over to the tree and sat under it. I took out my sketchbook and started to finish sketching my picture of a sunset overlooking mountains with a forest. I used my teleportation abilities to go there many times. It was like a little place of heaven. As I was completing it a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw the bully from earlier, Vince, and his buddies standing there.

I sighed and closed my sketchbook. "Look, guys, I'm not in the mood for a fight so if you can just leave me alone that would be great," I said. "No way we're doin' that. We want a second round. this time with a fight" said Vince. "Dude seriously not in the mood. But please do come back when I am frustrated at a random person on the street who wants to date me." "Well, you're not in the mood to fight back your always welcome to just take the beating," said Vince. " Yeah. Thanks, but no thanks" I said as I stood up and got into a fighting stance.

The others got ready for a fight when a strong baritone voice said: " Leave her be." I froze. No. It couldn't be. But it was. I turned and saw the man who said those three words. He was about 16-18 years old and when I saw him I could not believe my eyes. There was a man with short blue hair with a small streak of white in the front. He was wearing an army suit with a dozen different badges on it. He had light turquoise eyes that were hiding too much pain for one person, or bot, to carry along with a glare that could make the fiercest human alive cower in fear. I was about one head smaller than him and I was considered tall for my age.

"Now why don't you leave her alone before I have to take on extreme measures, which include making you leave her alone," he said. All of the bullies cowered in fear of the newcomer. "You heard him," I said. "leave,"

His face remained emotionless but I knew that he was hiding his surprise quite well. 'My voice' I realized 'he must have recognized it.' Vince and his bullies left quickly knowing it is better to leave now and not face a soldier.

He came closer to me and stopped when he was right in front of me. He inspected me with his eyes carefully until he looked at my face. Something must have clicked in that big processor of his because his eyes widened and he took a step back. "Dawn?" he said. I looked at him. "Yes, but that used to be my name, it's not anymore. Sorry to disappoint, but its Nightglide now." I said.

He looked at me into the eyes . . . and smiled. And I smiled back. It has been so long since I last seen him smile or seen him at all. He took a step towards me and hugged me. And I hugged back. We remained in that position until we saw three particular children coming out of the school. We pulled away from each other and slightly blushed.

I quickly sat back down near the tree and took my sketchbook out, turning to the page with the sunset while Optimus sat down right next to me and watched me as I added a few lines here and there to make the sunset and mountains look more realistic. The three kids saw us and made their way over. "Hey lovebirds break it up," said Miko while smirking. Miko being Miko saw and assumed. "Miko, they probably don't even know each other. You can't just believe everything you see," said Jack. "So, what were you two doing?" asked Raf. "Well, Optimus here was looking at my drawing and telling me how to try to make it more realistic or just better, because he knows how to draw, before we were so very rudely interrupted. He is quite a gentleman." I said.

The three kids looked at Optimus and then back at me. Then at Optimus and back at me. Optimus, me Optimus, me Optimus, me. "So you know Optimus?" asked Jack. "No, I just met him actually." I lied and looked at Optimus who gave me an upset look with his optics.

That's when I noticed Night Flight standing in the parking lot. I quickly collected my things, said bye to the kids, and hurried to my motorcycle. Once everything was put away I hurried over to where Optimus was standing. I handed him a paper with an address on it and whispered, "Please come to this address tomorrow at 8:00 am. I need to make sure this is not a dream." then I faintly kissed his cheek and walked away.

When I looked back I saw a small grin on his face and I slightly grinned back before putting my helmet back on. I revved Night Flight's engine and sped off the parking lot at top speed. I raced out of town to a thick forest that was nearby and drove in. There were a lot of bumps and mini trampolines on the path that I was taking to my home. A treehouse that I build with the help of Night Flight. I stopped in front of my treehouse.

I got of Night Flight and she transformed. Right now she was small enough to sit on my shoulder like a small parrot. I rubbed her helm and she purred and leaned into the touch. "Hey, girl. I bet you got really bored waiting for me the entire day. I don't blame you for leaving, I actually thank you. If you had stayed I would not have met a friend I thought I would never see again . . . Anyway, let's go recharge. We have a long day tomorrow. Even though its Saturday." I headed to my berth and got in.

(A/N) Please comment and suggest what I should do. I kinda have a lot of things planned out for the near future. so see ya guys and gals later.


	6. Chapter 5: Long Lost

(Optimus POV)

It was her. It was actually her. After she had been captured by Megatron I almost lost all hope. She was my hope. I almost just wanted to give up my own life just because I thought that Rising Dawn gave up hers. But when I heard Megatron ask about her during one of our many battles, I knew that she was alive since she was able to escape. I just hoped that I knew where exactly she went. What planet did she escape to? I finally found out today. The moment I saw her I knew there was something different about her. She stood out way too much to be normal. After I saved her I got a good look at her, the realization hit me. Hard. It was her. The one who captured my spark so long ago.

And she was here. She invited me somewhere and I had to be there tomorrow. I was snapped out of thoughts when a hand was waved in front of my face. "Earth to Optimus, Optimus please answer," said Miko. I looked around and saw that Jack and Raf stared at me with curiosity.

"So, how do you know her? It's obvious that you knew her before she came to this school," said Miko. Instead of answering her I just walked over to my cybertronian body and got in. I quickly started the engine and disappeared down the block. The kids stared at me as I drove away. I did not look back.

After driving for some time I arrived at the base. Turns out the kids bridged there and already told the story to everyone about Nightglide and me. When I transformed everyone stopped what they had previously been doing, including Ratchet, I became the center of attention. I looked over to the children and saw that Miko was smirking.

Ratchet walked towards me. "Uh . . . Optimus? We heard that you met a new human today. And Miko told us that it seemed like you were friends before, is this true?" he asks.

I sigh. I could not tell them about Nightglide. Not yet. "I stopped a fight involving her today after school and we quickly became friends." I lied. I dislike lying but I can't tell any of them the truth.

It looked like they bought it. They started to go back to the activities they were doing before I arrived. I took that time and retreated into the halls.

As I was walking I thought about why she called me there. I checked the coordinates and it turns out it was a rollerblading rink. 'why would she want to go there? Unknowingly I walked back into the command room. I was so lost in thought I did not notice that Miko was calling for my attention. "OPTIMUS!" she yelled. "Yes, Miko? Is there a problem?" I ask. "No problem, not at all. But boss bot, can we go rollerblading next weekend?" she asks."If nothing important comes up, I do not see why not." "Can we take our guardians too?" she asked. "It's not my decision they can come along if they wish to." I then checked the time. It was 8:00. I looked at the children. "Jack, Miko, Rafael, I suggest you get home. It's 8:00 pm." They checked the time."SCRAP!" they all yelled and called their guardians.

Seconds later they bridged out of the base to different locations. I could not surpass a small smile that made its way to my faceplate. I quickly hid it and walked out of the room and into the halls to my personal quarters. When I arrived there I got on my berth and quickly laid down, eager for tomorrow. Slowly I slipped into a recharge as I closed my optics and questioned Nightglide's plans for us tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6: Learning something new

(Nightglide POV)

I was waiting for Optimus at the skating rink with two pairs of roller blades. Since Optimus probably has no idea how to skate, I purchased him some roller blades. Black ones for me and red and blue ones for Optimus.

I already had my roller blades on, along with a white helmet, a backpack, black armor(whatever you call the thingies you were to protect your knees elbows and hands) a gray sweater, and black leggings.

In the backpack, I had a blue helmet for Optimus and blue armor. (sorry I could not find a blue armor picture)

Finally, I heard the sound of an engine. I saw a blue and red trick parking and then a man came out. He was wearing a red jacket over a silver T-shirt with the Autobot insignia, along with black pants and blue boots. He walks over to me. " Hello Nightglide," he said. "Please Optimus, when near humans just Dawn," I said. "Very well." he said, " Why did you want to meet here?" I smiled. He always preferred to get right to the point. He hasn't changed at all. " Well, Optimus, today I am going to teach you rollerblading. It's my favorite thing to do in my free time when I have any. Its fun, I'm sure that you're going to love it. Once you learn the basics or skating." I said as we walked into the "arena".

I could not help but laugh when Optimus tried putting on his roller blades without my help. He ended up putting the left skate on the right leg and the right skate on the left leg. Furthermore, when he tried to tie the skates he failed miserably. It took some convincing but finally, he let me tie his skates for him after putting them on the right(not the left-right kind but the right wrong kind) legs.

When I was done, he tried to stand up but fell immediately. I could not help but laugh at the expression on his face. I seriously wish I had my camera or my phone at that moment. " How can this be so difficult?" he questioned. " It gets easier if you practice." I said " I promise if you come here every day after school by next week you are going to be able to do cool tricks on your skates. Don't worry if you practice and actually put effort into this, you will be a pro."

He looks at me with hopeful eyes. " Then let's get right to it. You know I love learning new things," he says. I smile. After this hole war, after all of those walls that he had built to conserve his emotions, he always opened the door to the home where his emotions lived when we were alone. He might seem tough, but under all of that armor, he is just as sweet and soft as a plush teddy bear.

A gentle giant. If was to describe him, I would use those words. A gentle giant. It defines him perfectly. Sure he is huge, the giant part, but also he cares about others wellbeing instead of his. "Oh, Optimus," I said. "When are you going to change, I mean you literally don't care about yourself. You could be dead and another bot could just have a broken leg and I am sure you will tell Ratchet to fix whoever this bot is first. You are so selfless. It's getting ridiculous." He looks at me with a questioning look in his optics . . . er, eyes. " If it bothers you I am sorry, but I will not change," he said. I smiled. "Of course you won't. I like you just the way you are." I said. He smiled back.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Let us proceed." I say. I stand up and Optimus tries to follow my lead but ended up almost immediately falling. Luckily for him, I caught him at the last moment. " Er . . . thanks, Nightglide." he said. "Please Optimus. Just Dawn when in public. And you're welcome." I say as I raise him and put him on his feet. Or skates, same difference.

Then I notice how quiet it has become around the rink. I look around and see that people are staring at us. Most boys stare at me with perverseness in their eyes, along with anger that was directed toward Optimus. Also, there were some girls who directed their anger towards me. obviously jealous that I was hanging out with Optimus. Optimus seemed to notice it as well. "Why are they all staring at us?" he questioned. " Don't mind them, Optimus, their just jealous that you can skate so well," I said smirking. He caught on to my joking attitude and smiled.

We started to make our way to the rink and we made it but not without Optimus falling five times. When we got to the rink Optimus immediately tried stepping in. Only to fall again. I could not contain my laughter. "And that's six. How many times are you planning to fall before you learn not to?" I ask. Orion glared at me. "Very funny." he said, " I know right." I helped Optimus stand up.

I explain to him the motion of rollerblading. Then I show him. One leg in front of the other and push to the side. The other leg in front and push to the side. He tries to copy my movements but ends up on the floor. Again. Once again I help him stand up. I hold his hand when he tries to do it again. This time he finally was able to keep his footing and not fall. He repeats this process five more times. Slowly but surely over the next hour, he started to release the tension in his body to become more relaxed. I made a few tweaks in how he should rollerblade. Bend your knees, don't necessarily keep your back straight, keep your head up, don't look at your feet. He followed my lead.

By the end of the day, Optimus was able to rollerblade quite well considering the fact he first stood up on roller blades on this very day. By the time we exited the rink, it was already 9:59 pm. "Well, can I expect you to meet me here tomorrow same place same time?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back. Unconsciously we took a step towards each other. Orion started leaning in until our lips were millimeters apart. Suddenly there was a loud DING! Both of us jumped back in surprise. Realizing what almost happened I blushed and looked away. Orion did the same. We stood like that for a couple of minutes before our eyes met again. Quickly I took a step towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked startled by the small action and we both started to blush furiously. I quickly walked over to Night Flight and got on. I put on my motorcycle helmet(just like the one below) revved my engine as a sight of see ya and sped off into the distance planning to have a good night's rest so I could properly regret this tomorrow when I see him again.

(A/N) For anyone who reads this, I am so sorry for not posting for so long. I had a school trip and had to do tons of homework and all that school slag. Anyway please please PLEASE comment if you like this so far. Even though I am not exactly posting to get a lot of reads just making this book for fun cause I had a lot of time and ideas for a book I would love to hear your comments on this. Even though I don't like complaints I am fine with them. I am good with any sigh that tells me that you are at least taking some of your time to read my works.


	8. Chapter 7: Diference

:{Optimus POV}:

I felt her lips touch my cheek and froze. No way. There is just no way for her to share the same feelings for him as he does for her. It was just too good to be true. I watched her as she rode into the distance and considering she was wearing black she disappeared almost instantly. I was still in shock at the fact that she kissed my cheek. When I finally got over that small fact I was able to get into my "truck" form to start a long drive back to base.

(time skip to when he's at the base)

When I finally arrive at the base it was 10:48 pm. By this time, all the children should have been at their homes. Should. I arrived at the main room and transformed. As I walked towards the main computer my team watched my every move. "Is something wrong? Why are Jack, Miko, and Rafael still here? Is there a problem that occurred?" I asked.

"Nope Boss Bot." answers Miko." We just asked our parents if we can stay here for tonight. You now like a sleepover." I nodded and started typing on the computer. Optimus could feel that his team wanted to ask him something, but he waited until they asked him that something. After a few minutes of silence, they finally asked him. " Um . . . Optimus?" Asked Arcee. I turned to face her. "You've been gone all day and we were wondering, where have you been?" I visibly stiffened. Looking around I saw that all of them were giving me curious looks. Even Ratchet stopped his work and looked at me. Curious.

I almost lost my cool but my faceplate remained emotionless. I knew the only way to get out of this situation is to lie. I absolutely despise lying. But in this case, I had too. I had to keep me and Darknight a secret. For now. If anyone knew about it, especially Megatron, he would not hesitate to capture her and use her to gain an advantage over me. I had to lie. " I was on patrol through the city and got a little distracted which led to me being late to come back here. I apologize if I made you worry." I lie uncomfortably.

Luckily, they accepted the lie. Soon they left to do whatever they did before I arrived. I turned around and resume typing.

Only to get interrupted by Miko. " Uh, Boss Bot can we talk to you? Privately?" she asked. " I pause for a moment thinking it over. Why did they wish to speak to me? Do they know something? What's gonna happen? Will I be forced to tell them the truth? After a moment I said " I do not see why not, but it is getting late. Perhaps after this private talk, you should all head to bed." "Eye, eye, Boss Bot," said Miko. Then the children turned around and headed to the elevator. I transformed and my haloform stepped out. I ran up the stairs and got into the elevator. We were on the roof in no time.

As we walked by Cliffjumpers grave I hanged my head in silence. Another life sacrificed for this war. For freedom and justice. Freedom and justice. Those two words that seemed to have no meaning to anyone anymore. My thought was interrupted by the children. " Come, take a seat Optimus," said Raf. I did as they asked and sat down in between Raf and Jack with my feet dangling over the edge. There was a nice cool breeze. I relaxed and closed my optics, er . . . eyes. For the first time in a long time, I almost felt at peace. Almost. There was always something off with my day. Even if I spend it with Nightglide and have fun, there will always be a demon. That is like a rule for me. And even though I worry about what is bound to happen, I know that worrying does not stop bad things from happening. It only keeps you from enjoying the good.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. I finally opened my optics. " Why did you bring me here? Did you not want to talk about anything?" I asked looking at the kids. Jack answered me without looking at me. " No, we just needed an excuse to let you relax for a bit. You work so hard all the time, and you don't ask for anything in return. The least we can do is release you from your duties for a short while. To thank you for everything you do, for both Cybertron and Earth." My optics widen a little. I smile and look out into the distance.

This caught the attention of Jack, Miko, and Raf. " Wow, Boss Bot actually smiled! That's a first!" she said loudly. I chuckle. They were dump-folded. I looked at them and smiled my quite famous(when he was Orion) lop-sided smile. This was one of those rare times that I actually show emotion. " . . . Wow, Optimus you should smile more often. I mean seriously . . . " said Jack " Smile for the camera." said Miko as she held up her phone to take a picture. My smile immediately disappeared.

No, I never liked photos. The only thing that I like about them is that they never change. Even if the person in them changes. And I changed. From a cheerful Archivist to a partly depressed Prime. And none noticed. None cared enough anyway. I was not important. Photos remind me of that. I do not wish to partake in any photos of any kind.

I quickly stood up and ran into the elevator closing the doors and leaving the three children behind confused. When the doors open with a ding I swiftly jump the stars taking three at a time and run into my truck. I transformed into my bot mode and quickly walked to my quarters. Once out of the main hall, my walk broke into a jog and before I knew it I was running as fast as my pedes(feet) could carry me.

I skid to a stop in front of the door that led to my quarters. Quickly I put in the code that only I knew to open the door. I ran inside and over to my desk. I looked into one of the drawers that were there. Searching, for something very important. Where is it, where is it, where is it, where i-found it! Quickly I clicked a button on the datapad and it turned on. There on the screen was a photo. It was a photo of me and all of my friends before the war. It was a great time back then. Everyone in the picture I was standing right in the middle between to Ratchet and Rising Dawn. I zoomed in on a particular spot. There, right there, clear as dawn(pun not intended) was him and Rising Dawn, secretly holding hands. It was so clearly seen by me that I was surprised that no one in the photo realized it. I could literally point to the spot where it was and they would not see it.

I zoomed out of the picture and turned off the datapad. Instead of putting it back into the drawer I took it out of I placed it into my subspace and walked out of my quarters, down the hallway, and into the main room. When I walked in the children looked at me. Curiosity was fully seen. I have no dought that they already told their guardians about my little run from the roof.

They watched me as I walked over to the main computer and put my servos(hands) over the keyboard. But right before my digits(fingers) touched it . . . I hesitated. I hesitated because I knew that once I start typing to resume my work, I would have to stop thinking about Nightglide. About the Datapad, about the femme(girl) whom I was once secretly in love with, about my amazing day on skates, even though I got a lot of bruises, I did not want to forget any of this. I signed tiredly hanging my head and dropping my hands on the keyboard. But I did not type anything. My hands just lay there. I remained in that position for a couple minutes before Ratchet spoke up.

" Optimus, are you . . . alright?" he asked. I signed again and raised my head to meet his optics. " I am . . . intact" I replied hesitantly. " That does not answer my question." Ratchet pushed on. I signed once again. " No . . ." I whisper, quietly. " No . . . I am not alright. I . . . miss her." At first, everyone was confused. And I spoke once again. Louder this time. " I miss her Ratchet. I miss her stupid jokes, her mysterious manner, her funny lopsided smile. How she fell sometimes right on top of me after diving down from the air. I miss everything about her." I said. Ratchet was still a bit confused. I took out the datapad from earlier and showed it to him.

His optics widened at the realization of who I was talking about. "Oh Optimus." he signed. "You miss her that much?" I nodded and took the datapad back. While everyone else was confused I was upset. Upset that I could not stop Megatron from capturing her. Upset that I did not spend enough time with her. There were many things that I was upset about, but one stood out more than the others, I was upset at myself. Upset at myself because I fell in love with her. Upset that my spark will most likely be broken if I revealed my feelings to her. I was just upset. And that was it. I looked up from the datapad and looked around. All I see are confused optics and eyes looking at me with one pair of optics that had sympathy in them.

I sigh and walk over to a cybertronian size elevator that took me to the roof. Once on the roof, I sat down and let my emotions take over. In other words, I started to cry. As the tears roll down my faceplate I heard a swishing sound(Like a groundbridge just opened sound) and something transforms behind me, but I don't give a slag. All I want is to be alone. And if not, at least let me be with Nightglide. I hear pede steps coming closer to me. A moment later someone sits right next to me. I raise my head to be met with a feminine figure that has a black mask covering her faceplate. She was black. As black as night if not blacker. All of her except maybe her faceplate was black. What I found most astonishing about her was the two black dragon-like wings on her back. (please just imagine the wings, plus instead of green she's silver and there are no grey parts. Only midnight/onyx black)

She sat down next to me, dangling her feet over the edge. She turned to face me. Almost hesitantly, she reached up and touched what seemed like two pressure points on the side of her mask. The mask transformed and know she had two ear-like things on her head. I was amazed. This femme had a beautiful faceplate. She opened her optics. They were the color black with silver in them.

"Nightglide Is . . . is that you?" I asked hesitantly. She merely nodded, then there was a swishing sound (again groundbridge) under us and we started falling . . . only to land on a soft patch of grass in a new location. I looked up and saw a black with small bits of silver groundbridge closing. I looked at Nightglide. She was looking out into the distance. I looked around and was astonished. We were sitting on a small patch of grass on a high mountain overlooking more mountains and forests. It was sunset and the view was incredible. I looked back at Nightglide. She was still looking into the distance. Then, she began to sing.

 ** _( the song below is called i see your monsters, I got it from nightcore, here the linkhttps/m./watch?v=0arvEmH88rU)_**

" I see your monsters,

I see your pain,

Tell me your problems,

I'll chase them away,

I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay,

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave,

And chase them all away,

In the dark we,

We, we, stand apart we, we,

Never see that the things

We need are staring right at us,

You just want to hide, hide, hide,

Never show your smile, smile,

Stand alone,

When you need someone

It's the hardest thing of all,

That you see are the bad, bad,

Bad, memories,

Take your time, and you'll find me,

I see your monsters,

I see your pain,

Tell me your problems,

I'll chase them away,

I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay,

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave,

And chase them all away,

I could see the sky, sky, sky,

Beautiful tonight, night,

When you breathe,

Why can't you see

That the clouds are in your head,

I would stay there, there, there,

There'sno need to fear, fear,

And when you need,

To talk it out with someone you can trust,

That you see are the bad, bad, bad, memories,

Take your time,

And you'll find me,

I see your monsters,

I see your pain,

Tell me your problems,

I'll chase them away,

I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay,

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave,

And chase them all away,

I'll chase them all away,

You've got the chance to,

See the light,

Even in the darkest night,

An I will be here like you were for me,

So just let me in,

Cause I see your monsters,

I see your pain,

Tell me your problems,

I'll chase them away,

I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay,

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave,

I see your monsters,

I see your pain,

Tell me your problems,

I'll chase them away,

I'll be your lighthouse,

I'll make it okay,

When I see your monsters,

I'll stand there so brave,

and chase them all away.

When she was done our faceplates were centimeters apart. Slowly we leaned in and before I knew what was happening our dermas (lips) touched. I tensed at first at the unfamiliar feeling but gave into the feeling and kissed back. She put her servos around my neck to pull me closer to her and I put my servos around her waist We remained like that for a couple of moments before we pulled back.

"So . . . when are you free?" I ask. She chuckles. "Tomorrow silly, but are you free that is the real question. Remember, I'm teaching you how to skate. Don't tell me you already forgot. Sometimes your such an idiot." she said. I chuckle. " Yes, I happened to forget about that, my bad," I say. By this time its already dark. Nightglide smiles mischievously. " Optimus," she says "Look up." I did. And what I say was a sight that I knew I would not forget. Above us, billions upon billions of stars shown brightly. It was a breathtaking sight. "It's beautiful," I say. Then I turn to look at Nightglide. "But they have far to go until anyone could even dream of comparing them to you," I say and nuzzle her. She blushes and nuzzles me back.

After some time, I thought about team Prime. They must be worried sick. As if Nightglide read my mind "You know, your team is probably worried and is searching for you since you literally disappeared from the roof. Do you want me to groundbridge you to the roof?" She said. I nodded. A black with silver portal opened right next to us. I looked at it and then back at Nightglide. "Here," she said giving me a paper with something on it. "My comm frequency. Call me when you need me. Don't hesitate to call for help. I will always answer, I promise." I nodded standing up. She stood up just like me. We walked towards the bridge. Before I walked in I turned around and gave her one last kiss on the lips before entering the bridge behind him.

As I exited the bridge I appeared on the roof of my base. Before the groundbridge closed behind me a piece of paper flew out. I caught it. It had the coordinates of what I assumed to be the place where she lived. When I got into the main room after taking the elevator downstairs I was thankful that no one was there. 'Perhaps they are all recharging (sleeping) in their quarters, I should do the same' I think.

I head into the direction of my quarters. Soon I ended up at the door. I enter and head towards my berth. Slipping into the soft covers of the berth I slowly slip into recharge.

(A/N) So sorry it took so long I had school and all that shit. It took me quite a while to finally publish this. I have been adding little things here and there, re-reading it like a thousand times and all of that. Anyway, ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 8: Captured

:{Nightglide POV}:

I can't believe I just did that. I kissed AND gave him the address to my treehouse. I am impossible. Oh well, can't take back what I already did. Such a shame. Once the bridge that Optimus went threw closed I opened another one that leads to the forest where my treehouse was located.

As I walked toward the deeper part of the forest I started to get a uneasy feeling. I transformed into a human with dragon features. I look like an assassin with a black cape and a hood. Hair long and really dark black with some silver metallic and in a bun. Don't forget the black eyes. Oh and instead of real wings my wings are out of metal along with the ear like things tail and claws, all of them colored black great to blend in with the night. Also, the wings span is 15 feet.

I went into a protective stance but walking towards focusing on every little sound that was heard. A breeze blew and I quickly jumped into the air and onto the nearest big tree branch. Where I had just been standing mere seconds ago was a small explosion which would have knocked me out for sure. I heard a slight swishing sound and before I could jump away a dart implanted itself in my tail. I grunted raising my tail and removing the dart. In no time I started to lose consciousness and as I fell off the branch I put on my hood up and transformed my mask onto my face. I hit the ground and was immediately surrounded by voices and sounds

:{Unknown POV}:

"Did you get it?" a voice asked "Sure did, sir" another answered. They walked towards the beast seeing that the wings and the other appendages were clearly made of metal."Clearly cybertronian. Should we ask if the other robots know of it, sir?" ". . . Yes, we shall hold a meeting with Team Prime tomorrow. But first, put the beast into a cage. We can't risk it waking up. Now let's go"

(A/N) sorry that this chapter is short but I promise the next one is long. And on that happy note, there's this author who writes amazing books, not all of the transformers, but she might be making an account on Wattpad soon. Currently, she is an author on , her name is WhiteWolf815 and she is writing this amazing story called 'I Walk A Lonely Road' and I recommend everyone to go onto and read that story.

Currently, it is about 34 chapters long but then again, you all might not be reading this on the very day I post it so, yeah. About 30-40 chapters long. Believe me, it is totally worth it, she is an amazing writer and please give her credit and positive reviews. She deserves it. She's a great writer and thought I don't know her one on one I believe that she is a great person.

-Till all are one


	10. Chapter 9: Found

:{Optimus POV}:

I onlined my optics and rebooted my systems the next morning. There was a bad feeling in my guts. Like something was going to happen. Something bad. I got off the berth and out of my quarters, hoping the uneasy feeling would go away once I stand up. It didn't. It followed me all the way to to the main room was apparently everyone was already gathered.

They did not see me come in. I walked over to the main computer and was about to start typing when an alarm rang through the base. As green light flickered on and of Ratchet pulled up the cameras on the roof. "It's Agent Fowler," he said.

"Prime!" he yelled as he was exiting the elevator. "I am right here Agent Fowler, I am afraid it is too early for a report. Do you wish to tell us something?" I say. "Sure do." He said."Yesterday General Bryce and his men had captured a strange beast. The thing is, it is clearly a human. But, it possesses dragon limbs. Ever heard of the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon'?" He asked. "We have" Miko piped in. "Well in that movie there is this black dragon, a Night Fury, and it seems like this beast possesses limbs that look like they belong to that very dragon. To make this story short, it has wings. Along with talons, scales, and the ear-like things on its head. But the freaky part is, all of its extra appendages are made of metal. From how it looked and weighted, black metal that was made precisely for flying. So this leads us to believe that this beast is somehow from Cybertron or just its an unlucky human who came intact with something Cybertronian. Perhaps a relic of some kind." he explained.

Everyone was silent after he was done explaining. "General Bryce has called a meeting to discuss what to do with the beast. He wants everyone here to attend. Even the children."He says glancing at the children who were whooping and hooting "The Pentagon wants to know if that thing is dangerous or not."

I thought for a moment. "Before I agree, do you happen to know the latitude and longitude of where the beast was captured?" I ask."Sure thing Prime." he says taking out his phone and calling someone. After he hanged up he said. " Latitude _ Longitude_(I don't know ok I am horrible with Lats and Longs, get creative) I thought for a moment. I checked my memory to see the Lat and the Long of Nightglide's place.!My optics widened in surprise. It was almost exactly the same. Quickly I make my decision.

"I am willing to go, however, it is up to them to make the decision as to if they want to come or not," I say gesturing at my team.

"I am so in"

"Why not"

[Don't forget me:

I looked at Ratchet expecting an answer. "I do not see why not. But I am coming with you, just in case," he said emotionless, but I knew that inside he was really excited about this.

I looked at the children and they all gave me excited smiles. That settles it, I guess. " Agent Fowler, we shall accompany you to the place of the meeting. Would you prefer if we were in our haloforms and leave our actual bodies here at the base?" I ask. He nods. "Come along now. I am taking you to the meeting place on my helicopter." We all quickly transformed activating our haloforms and coming up the stairs into the elevator. Then we got to the roof and into the helicopter.

(Time skip after helicopter ride at meeting place(sorry I am lazy))

As we exited the helicopter I was the last out, allowing my team to exit before me. I look around the unfamiliar room. The sealing was very hight inside the room. The room was also very wide. Right in the center, I see what seems to be a cage with a black creature in there. Next to it but at the same time far away from it was a table where some people were already sitting.

They watched the kids as they ran up to the cage and tried to get a glimpse of the creature. Unfortunately for them, it was too dark in there for them to see anything. A man stood up. "Welcome, I assume you all know why we are here and if you don't we are here to discuss the fate of this creature," he said taking out a remote and pressing one of the many buttons on it. The light in the cage was immediately turned on and the creature groaned. It slowly stood up on all fours even though it could clearly stand up on only two legs. It slowly crept away from the place where all of the children and the Autobots were standing. It seemed to be scanning all of them one by one.

I noticed that when she got to the children her black optics slightly opened in surprise. 'Wait' I thought 'black?' Then she looked at me and jumped back, surprise evident in her stance and movements. And it hit me. 'Nightglide'.

That was Nightglide. In her human form as part dragon, in a cage. She edged towards the place where I was standing carefully. I walk to the side, away from everyone. She stands right in front of me. I reach my arm into the cage to pet her. She leans into the touch easily. "Open the cage," I said. Everyone looked at me as if I just said that this beast was Primus himself."What? I'm sorry but we can't do that. What if it attacks us?" said General Bryce. "Then let me go inside the cage," I say calmly in my commando tone. They followed my order and let me get inside the cage with Nightglide.

When the cage door closed I walked towards Nightglide. Everyone watched worryingly. I stop a few feet away from her. She takes off her hood revealing metallic/silver and black hair with ear-like things on it. Slowly she starts making her way towards me. She sniffed me. Once, twice. She was being cautious. Making sure that this was no trick and that I was really here. Once she was done sniffing me she walked to face me. I did not see her tail nearing my leg. Suddenly I was falling and hit the ground of the cage.

I felt her climb on to me but not fully. Only so she could use my chest as a big pillow. So now we were in a position that if you look at us from up the then it would look like a plus. She smiled and nuzzled my neck. I blushed a little but did not nuzzle back. Instead, I started scratching her behind one of her ear-like things. At first, she seemed confused. Then she started leaning into the touch and purring. Then she suddenly bent down and quickly licked my mouth. Fortunately, no one saw it. I shot her a glare and she returned it with a smile.

Everyone was amazed at how easily 'the beast', as they like to call her, befriended me. In a way, she was like a huge cat. When you gain her trust, which was not easy, she will respect and follow you.

General Bryce opened the cage once again and this time he decided to go in along with his men just in case. Nightglide sensed them immediately and buried her face in my chest. She started to make sad noises and somehow I understood her. "Don't let them hurt me. I don't want to hurt them their humans I am stronger. I don't want to take an innocent life from anyone. Please Optimus, do something." The saliva! It must have altered my CNA when some of it got into my mouth. That's why she did it. To communicate without using words. Quickly, I get her off me and stood up. She hid behind my back, afraid of hurting them. Afraid of killing them.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" I yell stopping everyone. "Let's take this one at a time. Since you captured her she will trust you the least because she knows your sent. So why don't we start with the Autobots? Ratchet come here." He looked dump-folded. "Me? But will it . . . she . . . trust me?" He said complaining.

"I am certain that Nightglide will trust you. Don't worry" I say. He mumbled something under his breath but he obeyed his leader and entered the cage. He slowly walked up to us. Nightglide sensed the familiar presence and peeked out from her hiding place behind me. Slowly she started coming out and making her way towards the teams medic. They met halfway. She started sniffing him. At first, he tensed up. After a minute he started to relax, trusting that Nightglide would not hurt him.

Once she was done sniffing him, she stood up on two legs and took Ratchets hands in hers. She examined them. Looking up she smirked confidently and started tracing the lines on his hands. (Just saying, Ratchets servo's/hands are very sensitive, for medical reasons.) He closed his eyes and shuddered. She put his hands down and ruffled his hair in a big sister like way. Everyone seemed surprised by that gesture but Ratchet was more surprised than anyone else. "Um . . . nice to meet you?" it came out more like a question from Ratchet. Nightglide nodded.

She then goes on all fours again and walks towards the nearest bot. Who ended up being Bumblebee.

He looks at her with surprise as she started to sniff him. He stretches out his hand wanting to pet her, and she let him. She Purred leaning into the touch. She then stood up again and extended her hand. Bumblebee accepted the handshake and just like that, she was off again.

Nightglide then starts to head towards Arcee. She proceeded to sniff her just like everyone else.

Once she was done she stood up on her two legs. Arcee held out her hand in a handshake gesture and NIghtglide accepted it shaking Arcee's hand. "Good to know that there's another femme here," she said. Darknight nodded and once again got on all fours.

She started making her way towards Bulkhead.

He seemed frightened at first when she sniffed him. Once she was done sniffing him she once again stood up, patted him on the shoulder. And off she went again.

Then Nightglide made her way towards the children(no longer on all fours). She still sniffed them to make sure they were really her human friends. She gave them all a quick group hug, which confused and surprised them and headed off.

Nightglide did not even bother to come closer to General Bryce and the others to sniff them. Instead, she sent them a glare that could kill. She was most likely mad at him. "I am not coming any closer to you. You got on my bad side," She growled the words out. Everyone looked at her amazed. "You can speak? Wicked," said Miko.

Nightglide rolled her eyes and walked towards the other end of the cage, to the spot where I was standing the entire time She stood right next to me, our hands slightly brushing against each other. If anyone noticed it, they kept it to themselves.

'What are we waiting for?' I thought. "So . . . shall we get on with the meeting?" I say. Everyone nods. Nightglide made a few growls and gurgles, which I surprisingly understood. "She asked if she could join us, . . . outside the cage" I say. The cage exploded in yells and shouts, mainly from the generals. " No way!" "Never" "we can't let that beast out of here!" "What if it rips us all apart?""How did you understand it?" "What if it-" I hold up my hand stopping everyone. "Would it be better if I monitor her every move and make sure that she does not stray from me, remaining beside me at all times?" I question. They all considered this for a moment. "Alright. She can be let out of the cage only if she stays beside you at all times, and does not cause any trouble," said General Bryce. All eyes went on NIghtglide. She nods, pulling her hood up to cover her head.

"That settles it then, let us proceed," I say and start to go towards the exit of the cage. Nightglide follows me, and hesitantly, everyone follows her. The moment she's out of the cage she spreads her wings and with one flap she was ten feet in the air. Everyone was afraid that she would attack them but she just started maneuvering in the air.

Flying all the way to the top(Which was as tall as in the Autobot base) she tucked in her wings in what seemed like a diving position and dived face first. Heading towards the ground, fast. Right before she hit the ground Nightglide extended her wings and flew a foot above the floor. Swiftly, she flaps her wings a couple times before landing on the ground next to me.

"That was a good little exercise," she says while stretching her hands up and extending her chest a little bit forward. I stare at her. She flashes me a smile "like what you see" she said in growls and gurgles. I smile "There's the smile of Orion who I once knew," She says, her eyes twinkling. "Wow, that was awesome. You did a flip and then a backflip and then you flew up flipped over and dived headfirst down. That was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen, no offense Dawn but you motorcycle trick is still cool but her tricks are cooler." Miko said the last part to no one in particular. "Let us get on with the meeting then," I say and walk over to the table to sit down on a chair. Everyone copies me but turns out we were one chair short. NIghtglide did not have a place to sit.

"It's alright, I can just do this." She says as darkness surrounds her. After it retreats in NIghtglide's place now stood a small dragon creature. "Awesome!" Exclaimed Miko "it's like a mini Toothless that's made out of metal!" She squeaks in joy as Nightglide opens her optics. She looks around and spots me sitting not too far away watching her. She swiftly flies over and sits on my lap. She looks up at me and gives me a gummy smile. I smile, but quickly hide it, and pick her up into my arms. She purrs as I scratch behind one of her ears, leaning into the touch. Everyone watches us, the room silent. After a moment she settles in my arms and lay there like this was her favorite place in the world. "Anyway . . ." says General Bryce, " we are all here today to discuss the best and what to do with it-"


	11. Chapter 10: Freedom

(A/N) in this chapter, Optimus will be a bit out of character, but that is only because of the fact that I always pictured Optimus as a teen who is no younger than 18 years old. It might seem a little weird, but weird is what I do. Enjoy.

:{Optimus POV}:

"- and to conclude this meeting, the beast will be staying in the Autobots care. Any questions?... Good, dismissed." "Finally." groaned Miko. "It's been hours." "Miko, it's only been one hour. And you ignored everyone most of the time looking at . . . it while it sits on Optimus' lap." said Jack.

"But that thing's awesome! I mean, have you seen its claws," said Miko. "With all due respect, I ask you to stop referring to Nightglide as an 'it'. This 'it' is actually a she." I tune into the conversation after keeping quiet most of the meeting. Miko looks at me. "Cool. That thing has a name!" she said.

I glare at her. She jumps in fear and runs to hide behind Bulkhead. I sigh tiredly. "Please Miko, just refer to her as she or as Nightglide. I do not want another burden on my shoulders right now." I say and walk out of the meeting room. I felt all eyes on me as I exit. I take Nightlgide of my shoulder carefully and hold her up so we come face to face.

"Hey Night, wake up," I say quietly while lightly stroking her tummy. She stirs a little and slowly opens one of her eyes. Raising her head and opening her second eye, she jumps out of my hand and onto my shoulder. She is quite small, as big as a newborn puppy, and sits on my shoulder comfortably. I look down at her and she looks up at me. Deciding to fool around a bit, Night licks my chin. I gasp silently and playfully. "You didn't!" I whisper-yell, faking shock and sounding offended.

She looks up at me and gives me something that can only be described as a gummy smile. I give her a small smile back. By this time everyone has exited the meeting place.

Nightflight looks at me with a mischevious glint in her eyes. This will not end well. She jumps off my shoulder and transforms into a big version of herself. She roars and flies up into the sky spooking everyone. Nightglide dives down, aiming at me. I quickly duck and roll out of the way as she comes crashing down.

Standing up, she sees me standing not too far away. She pounced and pinned me down, roaring in my face. When she stops, I surprise everyone by merely smiling in response. She gets off me and I stand up, dusting myself off.

Looking up, I see everyone staring at me. The corners of my mouth twitch, almost making me smile. "Now that that is settled, I believe that we have a base to get back too, Agent Fowler?" I say.

He snaps out of his trance and walks towards two helicopters. Opening the doors and letting everyone enter the one that will take us to base. After everyone got in, Fowler looks at me expectantly. "Yes, sorry but I am afraid I cannot join you on your trip. I will be riding with Nighglide here." I say gesturing to the black creature standing next to me. He nods and closes the door. I watch as they lift up and fly in the direction of the base. I smile.

Turning to face Nightglide, I see her sitting there. I walk towards her. She bends down to allow me to "saddle" her. Sitting down, I hold on and nod, signaling that I am ready.

She spreads her wings and with one big flap, we are off the ground by twenty feet. Flying in the direction of the base at what seemed like the speed of light, we quickly caught up to the others in the helicopter. Nightglide slowed down so we could fly next to them.

I smile a lopsided smile. Over the loud spinning blades of the helicopter, I hear someone yell something along the lines of 'OH MY GOD! OPTIMUS IS FLYING! WHERE CAN I SIGN UP TO DO THE SAME' Most likely Miko.

"Hold on," said Nightglide. I do what she says. I grab onto her neck as she shoots up at amazing speeds. I scream. Not in fright, but in joy.

We passed over dozens of clouds and just as we were about to break the atmosphere, Nightglide stops flapping and freezes in place. We fly up a little more before starting to descend. I loosen my grip and decide to do something I thought I'd never do. I jumped off Nightglide.

I laugh in pure joy as I pick up speed, descending faster and faster by the second. Nightglide dives right next to me. I look at her and smile my lopsided smile. She gives me a gummy smile in return. I look down, towards the ground, to see it fast approaching. We dive past the helicopter, and at the last possible millisecond, I hop on Nightglide and she extends her wings, shooting up.

In no time, we arrived at the base. We glided around a bit, waiting for the helicopter to fly away before we landed. I got off of Nightglide to let her transform before we were bombarded with questions from Miko.

"That was awesome! How did you do that? Why did you jump off her? Can I do the same? Can you do it again? Can I record it this time? Can y-" "If none of you mind, I would like to take Nightglide on a tour of our base. Come Nightglide," I interrupted Miko and started walking towards the elevator. Instead of going into it, I glitched and reappeared in my real body.!Transforming, I see a black and silver hole appear that and Nightglide flew out of.

She carefully landed on my shoulder and I proceeded down the hallway. We passed the energon chamber along with everyone's quarters while I was explaining where everything was located.

After what seemed like hours, we made it back to the command center. By that time, everyone was there. Ratchet was at one of the computers, working. Miko, Jack, and Raf were at the human area, conversating with their guardians. I walked over to the main computer and started working.

Nightglide assisted me and pointed out a few things that I had missed. I nodded thanks to her each time, keeping my face stoic. Mostly we worked in silence, enjoying each others company. We got really caught up in work that we ignored everything around us. We did not notice the children leave home. We did not notice their guardians coming back to base after dropping their charges off. We did not notice them leaving for the hallway, planning to go into recharge. We forgot the world around us existed and focused mainly on our work, having a few conversations over a private commlink that contained only the two of us.

After what seemed like only a couple minutes, Ratchet tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him. "Optimus, you do know that you need to go to your berth, right?" He asked. I nod. "Of course, but what about Nightglide? Were will she recharge?" I say.

"Well, since we don't have enough rooms, I hope you don't mind her sleeping with you," said Ratxhet. I look at Nightglide and she nods. "I guess we are going to be roommates, huh Nightglide?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

We start walking down the hall to my, our, quarters. Entering the room, I reach a hand up to my shoulder. Nightglide climbs onto it as I walk towards my berth. Laying down, I put Nightglide on my chest.

She curls up and yawns. "Goodnight, burdened," she whispered before falling into a peace dull recharge. I nod and close my optics, letting myself join my friend in the realm of recharge(that's made up).

A/N look, I know that I have not updated in what seems like centuries, and I dont have an excuse. So threaten me all you want, its hard for me to get off my lazy aft and actually write something. Again, sorry for the super long wait, and have a good new year.


	12. AN

Yes I hate Author Notes too but this one is actually a good one. I am writing a new book and if you love night furies and Optimus you can go ahead and read it. Its called Not Extinct. Creative I know. Hope you read it!


End file.
